


Hush

by scrollgirl



Series: Red Ribbon [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Breathplay, Crossover, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-03
Updated: 2009-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrollgirl/pseuds/scrollgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John asks Cam for breathplay. Warning: No safe-word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karmageddon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmageddon/gifts).



"Please?" John had said, "I want you to." Then he'd done that thing with his mouth, soft and wet, and Cam hadn't been able to say no.

"I can try, if you want." So Cam laid John down on his back, and kissed him tenderly, fucked him tenderly, until John was writhing and arching off the bed, arms and legs wrapping around Cam's shoulders and waist, greedy for more. "Easy, John," Cam murmured, lips pressed against John's panting mouth. "Shh, you'll wake the baby."

But John didn't seem to understand easy, or quiet. He grunted and groaned, swearing fuck, Cam, fuck, _fuck_, getting louder and louder -- too loud, dammit, he was going to wake the baby -- so Cam grabbed John's face, covered his mouth with one hand and grabbed his hair with the other, jerking his head back. "I told you to be quiet," he hissed, fingers tightening on John's face.

John shuddered, twisted his head, but Cam's hands were big, bigger than John's, strong and callused from woodworking and weapons, and when John tried to speak, he simply pressed down harder. "Stop talking," Cam said sternly. "Or I'm not going to let you make any noise at all."

Of course telling John not to do something never did anyone any good, and his lips moving under Cam's palm gave him reason to pinch John's nostrils closed. "I warned you." Air gone, John's eyes widened in panic, and he thrashed under Cam, shoved at his shoulders. But between Cam's cock up his ass and Cam's fist in his hair and Cam's weight pinning him to the mattress, John was helpless.

"Can't make a sound, can you," Cam whispered in his ear. "Not even if I do this," and he started fucking John hard, pounding into him without any kind of gentleness. John's body arched like a marionette whose strings had been yanked. "No safe-word, no calling for help. Just me, fucking you, making you take it. I could do anything to you, anything I wanted." He stared down at John, feeling insanely possessive and turned on by the sight of tears leaking from his eyes, and wondered at the depths of his own violence.

But Cam didn't want to really hurt John. He loosened his grip for a moment, enough for John to take one deep, gasping breath, before covering his mouth and nose again. "You're gorgeous like this," he moaned, biting at John's neck and shoulders, marking him. Beneath his lips, he could feel John's throat vibrating with a suppressed sob, the subvocal noises dying inside. "Can you come like this? Without me touching you?"

The only answer John could give was to grab at Cam's biceps with trembling hands. Good enough. Shifting the angle of penetration, Cam started thrusting again, trying to nail John's prostate with every pass and grunting with the effort. John clutched at him weakly, his ass gripping Cam's cock beautifully, green eyes wide and full of trust. When Cam finally took his hand away, John gasped and climaxed instantly, silently. His eyes fluttered shut, his body melting into the mattress.

Swiping his hand through the come on John's belly, Cam smeared it over John's forehead, across his cheeks and chin, then stuffed three fingers into John's mouth, dangerously close to choking him. John's eyes flew open to meet Cam's fierce gaze. "Mine," he growled, his other hand cupping John's cheek tenderly, his thumb rubbing semen into his skin. "You're mine."

Whatever response John might have made was muffled and lost, but the warm lips and wet tongue sucking eagerly on Cam's fingers sent a message loud and clear. Cam fucked John's pliant body, loving the way John twitched and moaned like it was all too much, but just kept sucking on Cam's fingers and lying there for Cam to fuck. "So good, baby, you're so good," he panted, his thrusts going wild and losing rhythm, "I'm so close." He pulled his hand away and captured John's mouth with his mouth, his tongue thrusting inside and staking claim like his cock was doing to John's ass. He came, breathing _mine, mine, mine_ into John's lungs.

Later, much later, Cam brushed guilty fingertips over the bruises on John's face, winced at the rasp in John's voice. "I can't believe you let me do that to you."

John curled into Cam's warmth. "I knew you could do it," he said hoarsely. "Thank you."

Then it was Cam who was silent, letting his careful hands speak for him.


End file.
